Highlander04: Learning To Be Dad
by A Rhea King
Summary: Nothing in his 800 years prepared Duncan to be father, or to protect his daughter when immortals come to claim both their heads.


Learning to be Dad  
By  
A. Rhea King

Duncan pretended not to hear the person creeping up behind him. He continued to construct the peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his hand. Suddenly he dropped the knife and bread slice, spun and snatched his daughter up in a hug. She began giggling hysterically, squirming to get free from his tickling fingers.

"STOP DADDY! STOP!" Analees laughed, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face into his neck.

Duncan laughed quietly. He never tired of hearing Analees call him Daddy. Analees kissed his cheek then began squirming to get free. Duncan sat her down and she hugged his leg.

"Are you almost done? Can we go yet?" Analees asked.

"Almost done Poppet."

Analees smiled up at him. "Are we going to the zoo, Daddy ?"

"Maybe," Duncan smiled.

"Are we going to go see those big pictures again?"

"Maybe," Duncan answered, glancing down at her.

"Are we going to a movie?"

"Maybe."

"Tell me Daddy," Analees begged, grinning.

"When we get there I'll tell you."

"Daddy!" Analees laughed. Her laugh sounded just like her mother's and for a second it threatened to bring Duncan to tears. But then Analees moved to stand in front of him, standing on her toes so she could help put the sandwiches together.

"Here," Duncan said. He sat the last slice down and lifted her up with his leg so she could reach.

Duncan smiled, watching her put together four sloppy sandwiches. Not that a six-year-old would care if they were sloppy. Duncan held open the sandwich bags for her to put them into and then held open the backpack that already had their chips, a thermos of tea and a bag of Doublestuff Oreo cookies in it. Analees dropped the sandwiches in and squirmed to be let down. Duncan lowered her back to the floor with one hand. Analees raced out of the kitchen, making Duncan smile. He followed her out to the living room and watched as she fought to pull on her windbreaker.

In frustration, she looked up at him. "I need help, Daddy ."

Duncan smiled, gently pulling her windbreaker on. She giggled when he intentionally brushed his fingers under her chin and against her neck.

"Stop it!" Analees pushed his hand away with a smile. She reached out and tried to tickle him under his chin, but ended up brushing his growing beard instead.

"Daddy?" Analees asked.

"Hm?" Duncan asked back as he zipped up her windbreaker.

"I like your beard Daddy."

"You do? Really?" Duncan asked, looking into her brown eyes.

Analees grinned, nodding. She flung her arms around his neck, nuzzling his bearded cheek. Duncan laughed. He began standing with her still hanging on his neck. When he felt her hands began to slip he caught her halfway down and she began laughing again.

"You're a silly critter," Duncan said.

"I'm not a critter!"

"You're not? What are you?"

"I'm a princess!" Analees laughed.

"You are? Are you going to kiss a frog?"

"NOOOO!" Analees laughed.

"Oh. Well, I don't know if you can be a princess then."

Analees laughed again, squirming to be let go. Duncan let her drop to her feet in front of him. He picked his coat up off the couch and put it on, then shouldered the backpack. Duncan looked down at Analees waiting patiently beside him, her smile illuminating her face.

"Now…what are the rules?" Duncan asked.

Analees rolled her eyes.

"Analees, what are the rules?"

"Never let go of your hand unless I ask. If I can't see you, you can't see me. And never, ever tell anyone you carry a gun or a sword."

"Good girl," Duncan said, his voice hinting some sadness to it. He hated the last rule, but she couldn't tell anyone. He would loose her for sure that way.

"Can we go now, Daddy?"

"Yes," Duncan turned and led her to the door. The two walked up to the deck and down the ramp to the street.

Duncan opened the passenger door and helped her in then watched until she had buckled her seat belt. He sat the backpack on her lap and paused to lay his hand on her head. Analees looked up from the backpack to him, grinning a grin missing two teeth. Duncan laughed a little as he shut the door. He walked around and got in, starting the car. Analees laid her hand on his arm and Duncan looked at her. She was staring out the window with a strange look on her face. One Duncan had seen too many times in the last six months.

"What is it honey?" Duncan asked.

"That feeling," Analees said with a frown.

"Which one, sweetheart?" Duncan's stomach tightened. He suspected he knew her answer.

"My stomach feels funny. Like I'm going to throw up."

Duncan looked around them. He didn't feel an immortal, but he knew Analees could sense immortals farther away than he could. It was a trait of her kind he'd discovered. He looked down and Analees was watching him.

"Why do I feel like this, Daddy ?"

Duncan forced a smile. "I don't know, sweetie."

"Should I go wait in the basement again?"

Duncan felt a lump form in his throat. Basement. She meant the engine room. Four times an immortal had come looking for him and each time he had taken her to hide in the engine room, but she called it the basement. Four times after the battle Duncan returned to find her in a fetal position and for days she would not let him leave her sight, would not go to school and would wake up screaming from nightmares where men chased her with swords and killed her again and again.

"No," Duncan answered.

He slid the gearshift in reverse and backed up. He slid it into drive and headed for the street. Analees laid her hand on his leg, as if the physical contact between them would make the feeling go away. Duncan covered her hand with his.

* * *

Joe looked up when the door opened and smiled, watching a streak run through the door, around the bar and leap up for him to grab her. Joe caught Analees into a sweeping hug and in return received a bear hug.

"UNCLE JOE!" Analees laughed, kissing his rough cheek. "Uncle Joe…you need to shave."

Joe laughed, sitting her on the bar beside the glasses he was drying.

"I'm trying to grow a beard like your Daddy ," Joe winked at Duncan, watching him walk up to the bar and sit down on a stool behind Analees.

Analees reached out, laying her hands on Joe's cheeks. She leaned forward, grinning at Joe.

"You look scruffy!" Analees laughed.

"You look like you've been rolling around in a pile of leaves," Joe said, pulling leaves from her black curls.

"We went to a petting zoo!" Analees exclaimed with a large grin. "There were allllll these animals that came up and gave me kisses! And then I found this big pile of leaves and me and this other girl jumped in it until her mother showed up and took her away. Her mom was mad, but Daddy said it's because she didn't jump in the leaves."

"Did your Daddy jump in the leaves?" Joe asked, smiling at how silly he must look since his face was still captured in Analees' hands.

"Nooo. He's a spoiled sport," Analees rubbed her nose against Joe's. "Eskimo kisses!" She laughed, letting his face go.

Joe smiled, reached under the counter and held up a piece of chocolate.

Analees held her hand out for it, politely asking, "May I have it please?"

"You go play on the stage and you can," Joe said, placing it in her hand. "Your Daddy and I have to talk."

Analees frowned, glancing at her dad and back at Joe. "Adults talk too much!"

Joe lifted her off the bar and sat her down on the floor. "We're funny that way," Joe explained then patted her backside. "Go on now. I think there's some drumsticks over there so you can play drums."

Analees ran over to the stage, found the promised drumsticks and began playing drums on chairs near the stage. She stopped only long enough to pop the entire piece of chocolate in her mouth.

Duncan looked away from his daughter to Joe. "You wanted to see me?"

Joe leaned on the bar. "You look exhausted, Mac."

Duncan raised an eyebrow, looking down. Joe turned and poured Duncan a glass of brandy. He sat the glass and bottle down on the bar.

Duncan drank some then sat the glass aside, saying, "Must be pretty bad if you're offering me alcohol before telling me."

Joe frowned. "You look tired, Mac."

"They just keep coming. They know about her and so many…" Duncan closed his eyes, shaking his head. "So many want her head. They don't understand."

"Rumors, bad ones, have started to become louder among the Watchers."

"And immortals," Duncan looked at Analees. "Amanda tells me a lot of the good ones think I've turned evil."

Joe didn't say anything. Duncan looked back at his Watcher, who was staring at the bar.

"What's happening, Joe?"

"There are three coming after you," Joe said. "Three immortals. They intend on killing you Mac. They think you're evil," Joe paused to pour himself a glass of brandy and drank it. "Rumors have started to circulate that you have turned. That you're raising this immortal to kill others and that's why you're breaking rules to defend her. And if they don't kill you, the Watchers intend on finishing the job. You're not safe here anymore."

Duncan looked at Analees. He smiled, his tired face seeming to loose some of it's lines as he watched the child playing with an imaginary band.

"Go to Fehrn Loch," Joe said.

Duncan looked at him.

"You can't protect her here, Mac. Not anymore. If you die, what will happen to her? I'm a Watcher, Mac. I know what will happen if they find out about her. They'll follow her roots back to Fehrn Loch. It won't be pretty because I know how much they hated me being there. And what if what Geneesa said was true? That the older ones kill Watchers? It would become a war. Are you willing to risk that? Starting a war between them and Watchers and other Immortals?"

Duncan shook his head, finishing his glass of brandy. He poured another glass of brandy.

"They'd win," Duncan said.

"What?"

"Her kind…they'd win. We can't feel them and they know a Watcher on sight. Geneesa always did."

"Then go back to Fehrn Loch, Duncan. Let them help you figure out something."

Duncan scowled at his glass. "After four hundred years I can't believe I'm running from a fight."

"You have to do something."

Duncan looked at Joe. The two men stared at each other.

"They're close, aren't they Joe?"

"They're here. I didn't think you'd get here before they found you," Joe admitted.

Duncan looked at Analees. He stood and dug his keys out of his pocket. He sat them on the bar, looking up at Joe. "Lock up. Store the car," Duncan laid his sword and gun on the bar, letting out a long sigh.

"This isn't safe," Joe said, picking up the sword.

"I can't get through customs with it tonight. If I'm running, I'm leaving now. Tonight," Duncan explained.

Joe laid the sword back down, staring at his friend for a long time. "Be careful Mac. I'd like to die knowing you're still alive."

Duncan smiled, calling, "Say good-bye to Uncle Joe, Ana. We have to go."

"Okay Daddy ," Analees answered. She put the drumsticks back where she found them and ran over to Duncan, waiting for him to stand up. Duncan held his hand out to her and she slid her hand into his, looking up at Joe. "Bye-bye Uncle Joe."

Joe smiled. "Good-bye Ana. You take care of him."

Analees grinned.

Duncan looked up at Joe. "There's a bear on the bed. I need you to send it. We have to have it."

Joe nodded. "I'll do it. Good luck."

Duncan turned, leading Analees out of the bar. Analees turned at the door, waving good-bye to Joe at the door. He smiled, watching the two disappear. His smile vanished as his eyes drifted down to the Highlander's sword on the bar. The sword he hadn't lived without in hundreds of years.

* * *

Marty stood up, watching the sailboat approaching the beach.

"Someone's coming."

"We know," Nyxas said. He and another man were mending fishing nets.

"Immortal, aye?"

"Two," the other man said, glancing at the sailboat. "One is ours."

Marty sat back down, continuing to work on the net with the two men. When the sailboat disappeared around the rocks heading toward the cove, the men got up and walked toward the cove. They came to the top of the cliff on one side of the cove and saw the sailboat pulling up to the dock. From this height, they saw a person jump off the boat and began tying it to the dock. The three walked down the path toward the dock and as they came around a boathouse the men smiled, seeing Duncan lifting Analees off the boat. Analees pressed close to her father, her arms wrapped around his leg.

"Duncan!" Nyxas grinned, walking up. He held open his arms and Duncan let the man hug him. Nyxas crouched down, smiling at Analees. "And how is Analees this morning?"

Analees slid behind her father's legs, smiling shyly at Nyxas from behind them. Nyxas laughed, standing up. Duncan shook Marty's hand then held out his hand to the third man.

"Hello Brutus," Duncan smiled.

Brutus grinned and grabbed Duncan in an almost painful bear hug. "How are you my friend?" Brutus asked. He stepped back and roughly shook Duncan by the shoulders.

Duncan started to answer, but he couldn't lie. He looked down at Analees. She had moved around his leg a little so she could see Brutus, staring up the man's six foot five inch height.

"Hello," Brutus said, smiling at her.

Analees flashed him a smile, then disappeared behind her father's legs again. Brutus laughed, laying a hand on Duncan's shoulder. "Others will be happy to see you, my friend."

Duncan smiled. He felt out of place suddenly.

"You belong here," Brutus said.

Duncan looked at the giant. "What?"

Brutus grinned, tapping to his head. "I hear you, remember?"

Duncan had forgotten, but did remember now. Brutus was an immortal child from a mortal and immortal and they developed unique abilities. Brutus could hear thoughts, which is why he had never left Fehrn Loch. He hated thoughts of other people, but here people were his family and they may think bad thoughts, but he had learned to deal with it.

"You belong here," Brutus repeated. "This is your home too."

Nyxas smiled at Duncan. "Come on. I sense we need to talk."

Duncan nodded. He pulled Analees' hands free and slid his hand into her hand with a slight squeeze. She looked solemnly up at him and he smiled at her. She pulled close to him, remaining as close as the terrain allowed her. Brutus and Marty returned to working on their fishing net. Nyxas turned at the road leading to the village, sliding his hands into his pants pockets. The two men and child strolled toward the village.

"Immortals were coming to kill me. Most likely against the rules. They think I've turned evil," Duncan said quietly.

"You've broken a lot of rules, I understand."

Duncan looked down at the child holding his hand. She was watching the land they were passing. "I had to."

Nyxas smiled, lifting his chin. "We understand this, Duncan. Your kind does not know about her. They don't know about us. We prefer to keep it that way. What do you plan on doing about this problem?"

"Staying."

Nyxas looked at Duncan. Duncan was still watching Analees.

"Won't they look for you?" Nyxas asked.

Duncan stopped, looking at him. Nyxas smiled, looking at the village.

"That isn't what I mean. I meant, when they come looking for you, what are you planning on doing?"

"Fighting."

Nyxas frowned, shrugged and smiled at Duncan. "We'll see to it that the odds are even when that time comes."

Duncan looked back at the ocean. "Maybe I should leave."

Nyxas turned, facing Duncan. "No. This is where you should stay. You're tired. She's tired. You're fighting for two, Duncan. You can't keep this up and keep her safe. You never would have come here if you believed you could."

Duncan looked at Nyxas with a half smile. Nyxas was right. He was tired. Immortality didn't keep him from mental burn out; it just kept it from killing him.

"Come my friend. You've had a long journey. You both could use some rest."

Duncan let Nyxas' hand guide him to the house where Geneesa had lived. Inside Nyssa was sitting by the fire knitting something. She smiled, rising from her rocker. The smile was a surprise because she had never smiled in Duncan's presence. She sat her knitting down and walked up to him.

"I felt you coming. Have you come to stay?" Nyssa asked.

Duncan nodded. When Nyssa hugged him, it had the familiar embrace of a mother hugging her son. Something he had not felt for over four hundred years. The same embrace he had when he hugged Analees.

Nyssa stepped back, looking sidelong at Analees who was again hiding behind her father. She looked back at Duncan.

"Come," she said, motioning to a bedroom at the back.

Duncan followed her to the bedroom. She quickly placed two blankets on the bed and fetched a pitcher of water. She sat it on the bedside table and returned to the door.

"Get some sleep, Duncan. When you wake, we'll talk and things will work themselves out." Nyssa started leave, then stopped and looked back at Duncan. "Rest, Duncan. We won't let them near either of your."

Duncan smiled his thanks. Nyssa shut the door. Duncan looked around the bare room with a long sigh.

"Daddy?" Analees said.

Duncan looked down at her. It was the first words she'd spoken since they had left Paris six days ago. Duncan reached down, smoothing down her hair.

"What Poppet?"

"Are we going to live here?" Analees looked up at him.

"Yes."

Analees looked down. "I don't have Mr. Bear, Daddy."

Duncan smiled, crouching down in front of her. Analees looked at him, resting her cheek against his hand when he laid it on her.

"Uncle Joe's going to send him."

Analees slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. "Will I get sick here?" Analees asked.

"Not so often, sweetie. Not so often," Duncan closed his eyes, gently hugging her to him.

Duncan stood, lifting Analees with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder. Duncan walked over to the bed and laid her down. He pulled her shoes and coat off and tucked her in. Duncan walked around and pulled off his own shoes and coat, then laid down. Analees turned, cuddling up to him. Duncan wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes. The two were asleep when Nyssa checked in on them a few minutes later. She stood in the door, smiling as she watched both immortals sleeping restfully for the first time in months. Nyssa quietly left the room.

* * *

Duncan felt Analees moving beside him. He smiled, grabbing her and hugging her to him. Analees giggled, snuggling up to him.

"Morning Daddy," Analees sang in his ear then kissed his cheek.

"Morning Poppet," Duncan said, opening his eyes.

Analees sat up in bed beside him, holding up a handmade teddy bear for him to see. Duncan noticed she was dressed in a t-shirt two sizes to big, slightly worn jeans and an oversized woolen sweater that someone had rolled up the sleeves on. She had socks on that were a little too big for her and the right one had a hole over her big toe.

"Nana gave this to me," she said. "Can I keep it?"

"Yes. Who's Nana?"

"Nana…the lady that was here when we got here Wednesday. I'm naming him Mr. Biggs."

"Wednesday?" Duncan sat up in bed. "What day is it Ana?"

"Saturday," Analees sat down on the bed, playing with the teddy bear in her hands.

"I've been asleep all that time?"

Analees nodded. She suddenly leapt to her feet on the bed, hugging Duncan and laughing.

"I heard sheep," Analees said, sitting down on Duncan's lap, playing again with her new teddy bear. "Down to the grazing place."

"You herded sheep?"

"Uh-huh," Analees nodded. "And Gran'da took me out on the fishing boat and we caught fish. We had fish for supper last night and the night before. And we had bread and cheese for lunch. And Nana fixes really good oatmeal too, Daddy. It was good. She 0ut honey in it!"

Duncan smiled, stroking her hair. "Who's Gran'da?"

"The guy that brought us here Wednesday."

"Oh."

Duncan grinned suddenly. He flung his arms around Analees and fell back on the bed with her, tickling her until she begged him to stop through tears of laughter. Duncan did stop and the two lay side-by-side catching their breath and staring at the ceiling.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Gran'da said I laugh like mom. Do I?"

Duncan's smile softened. "Every time I hear you laugh I hear her laugh."

"Nana said I have curly hair like hers," Analees pulled a strand of curly hair up, looking at it. "Do I?"

"Mm-hm."

Analees turned on her side, snuggling up to him. "I miss mommy."

Duncan held her. Why didn't it hurt to talk about Geneesa here? This was the first time talking about her didn't choke him up since she died eight months ago. He rested his cheek against Analees' head, closing his eyes. The two drifted back to sleep. It was dusk when Duncan woke again. Analees was still curled up next to him. Duncan held her, listening to her breath and watching her sleep. He heard someone walk up to the door and it opened slowly. Nyssa slipped through the door, smiling when she saw Duncan awake.

"Hi," Nyssa whispered, walking up to the bed.

Duncan smiled at her.

"Supper's ready," she said.

Duncan nodded, looking down at Analees.

Nyssa walked back to the door, stopping in it. She looked back at Duncan. "We're glad you came."

Duncan looked at her, but she had already disappeared out the door. Duncan laid his hand on Analees' shoulder, gently kissing her forehead. Analees opened sleepy eyes, looking up at him.

She smiled, laying her hand on his cheek. "Hi Daddy."

Duncan smiled. He got up, lifting her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Analees laughed, kicking her feet and batting his back with fists. Duncan laughed, carrying her out of the bedroom.

* * *

Duncan looked up when his six-year-old's laughter reached his ears. Rose, Brutus' five-year-old daughter and another child from the village, were chasing one of the sheep dogs across the meadow. Rose and Analees were both wearing sundresses and all three children were barefoot. Rose was holding a large sunhat on her head as she ran. Duncan smiled, watching the three disappear over the hill. He turned back to his book; half aware of the grazing sheep that surrounded the log he was leaning against.

"DUNCAN!" the boy screamed.

Duncan stood, looking where the children had disappeared. The boy was running up the hill toward him with the sheep dog chasing him.

"DUNCAN!" the boy screamed again.

Duncan sat his book down, walking toward the boy. The boy ran up, motioning urgently down the hill and trying to hold his stomach at the same time.

"They're…they're…" he gasped, doubling over where he was.

Duncan's felt the blood drain from his face. He picked up the boy and ran down to where the girls were. Both were lying on the short grass, clenching their stomachs in pain. Analees moved toward her father, reaching out for him. Duncan sat down with them, holding the three to him. He closed his eyes when he felt the immortal. He looked around the open meadow, searching for the immortal he knew was getting closer. A movement caught his eye and he saw Nyssa and two other women running toward him. All three were carrying swords and Nyssa carried a second in her other hand. The women fell to their knees when the reached him. The two other women took Rose and the boy; Nyssa pulled Analees into her arms, holding the child to her.

"They've come," Nyssa said to Duncan, handing him his sword. "They killed two at the beach. They're looking for you. They said they're going to take the child you've been hiding," Nyssa said, standing up.

Duncan stood up beside her, looking around. He heard the sheep dogs start to bark and looked toward them. A man was standing at the top of the hill. The immortal continued walking toward him. Duncan looked down at Nyssa and Analees. He reached down, running his hand down Analees' black curls. She looked up and Duncan's heart ached to see the stream of tears running down her face. Duncan looked up and walked toward the man.

"DADDY!" Analees cried behind him.

Duncan's jaw set.

"DADDY!" Analees screamed.

Duncan kept walking. He stopped when he and the immortal were twenty feet apart. The immortal was a stranger that looked like he was in his late twenties.

"Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod," Duncan said.

"Percy. No clan." The man scorned. "I heard you were the best."

Duncan almost answered, but he heard Geneesa's voice whisper, 'Evil can prevail if met with arrogance and pride.'

"Are you?" Percy demanded.

Duncan didn't answer. He tensed suddenly, feeling the presence of three other immortals. His eyes narrowed. "You didn't come here alone."

Percy smirked. "I guess old age makes you want to kill children. Tell me, do these people know you're after their immortal children? Or did you set this up yourself?"

Cold realization came over Duncan. These were the four Immortals that Joe had told him were coming for him. In a letter, Joe had told Duncan who they were and what they looked like. This one was Percy Jackson. Laci VanHooven, Derek Crest, and Andrew McDowney were the other three. Duncan caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Brutus running toward the children. Duncan let out a long sigh, and then moved on guard. Percy swung at him and the clang of metal hitting metal startled the grazing sheep. The sheep scattered in all directions, clearing the slope for Duncan and Percy to fight. Duncan heard yelling to his right, but he couldn't take his attention off the fight at hand. A gun went off and Duncan felt the burning sensation of a bullet rip through his back into his chest. Duncan stumbled, feeling the effects of the gunshot immediately. He couldn't catch his breath and it was causing the world to spin. Duncan looked down. The front of his sweater was soaked in his blood.

"DADDY!" Duncan heard Analees yell somewhere nearby.

Duncan staggered, dropping his sword as he fell to the ground. Duncan tried to reach for his sword but his sense of touch was numbing fast. Duncan's head was swimming, blurring his vision. Duncan rolled on his back, closing his eyes.

In the distance, he heard Analees beg, "Please don't die, Daddy. Please."

"Poppet," Duncan whispered. The last thing he felt was a kiss on his forehead before he died.

* * *

Duncan gasped, rolling onto his side. The noise of the world around him rushed into his ears with a deafening roar. Cool evening air rushed back into his working lungs, causing him to catch his breath before he began breathing normal. He felt a hand on his arm and snatched the arm with intention to break it. Duncan looked up into green eyes with golden curls blowing across them. For a few minutes his thoughts were jumbled and the face was Geneesa.

"Duncan," Nyssa said.

Duncan closed his eyes, feeling four immortals. He looked back at Nyssa.

"Ana…" Duncan said.

"She's safe."

"Did she…see me die?"

"Yes," Nyssa answered.

Duncan got up, looking around him and trying to make some sense of what he saw. To his right one of the women, Marty and Brutus had three immortals held at sword point. A few feet away from him another woman had Percy pinned to the ground with a sword. The children were nowhere in sight.

"What…" Duncan started, looking down at his blood stained sweater. Duncan turned and found Nyssa holding his sword out to him. "What's going on?" Duncan asked.

"Now the fight is fair," Nyssa answered.

"This isn't fair," Duncan looked at the four immortals.

"Oh. Well…I suppose them shooting you was. Or Analees thinking you were dead and going after Percy for it was fair. He almost killed her, Duncan. "

Duncan looked at Nyssa. She was serious. Duncan reached out, taking his sword. She walked over to Marty, taking his place. The woman holding Percy down backed away from him. Percy watched her, slowly collecting his dropped sword as he stood up. He turned, glaring at Duncan.

"You have an interesting way of making this fight fair," Percy said accusingly.

"She wasn't ready to see me die you bastard!" Duncan snarled, lunging at Percy.

Percy looked shock at how strong Duncan's attack was. He still had a shocked look on his face when Duncan severed his head with a sneer. Duncan closed his eyes during the Quickening, hearing Analees begging him not to die. Duncan turned a dark glare on the three immortals held captive.

"Next," Duncan crooned with an evil smile. He didn't notice the uneasy look in their faces.

"Go," the second woman ordered her captive. She moved away, lowering her sword.

The immortal snatched up his sword as he raced at Duncan. In minutes he was laying dead at Duncan's feet. Duncan was in the middle of the Quickening when he heard a gunshot. Duncan fell to his knees at the end of the Quickening, looking up. The woman immortal was racing at him yelling a battle cry with her sword raised to take Duncan's head. Duncan thrust his sword up, blocking her blow at the last minute. Duncan leapt up, throwing her back. She stumbled back, attacking him again. Duncan ran her through and swung up, cutting off her head.

He turned, seeing Nyssa fighting the last immortal. Duncan staggered; feeling like his head was floating. Nyssa and the man were dark silhouettes against the fading sun behind them. He had never seen any of these immortals fight and her moves were graceful and precise. She didn't attack the man; simply deflect his blows as if there was no effort involved. Duncan gasped when the Quickening grabbed him unexpectedly. Duncan fell to his knees with a cry. When it was over, Duncan was too weak to move. Light caught his attention and he looked up. Nyssa stood victorious over the dead immortal with her eyes closed as she took the Quickening. It ended and the night became pitch black. Duncan closed his eyes, too weak to move. He felt someone picking him up and couldn't resist it.

"You were shot again, Duncan," Brutus' voice said from a distant place. "You're going to die."

Duncan went limp in Brutus' arms. Brutus turned, following Marty who was carrying Nyssa back to the village. On the other side of the hill, half the village was waiting with lanterns and shovels. Brutus nodded once to Nyxas as he passed and the people started walking toward the battle site, erupting as one in a song in their native tongue.

* * *

Duncan opened his eyes, staring out the window. The sky was light blue and bright with sunlight. Duncan looked down. Analees was cuddled up to him, breathing heavy with sleep. Duncan slowly moved away, getting up. Duncan walked over to the dresser sitting under the window and changed clothes. Duncan walked back to the bed, laying a hand on Analees' forehead. He knew the battle had happened. He knew she'd seen him die. She was going to ask questions. Questions he hadn't wanted to answer until she could better understand them.

Duncan turned, walking out to the kitchen. Nyxas and Brutus were sitting at the table with cups of coffee. Neither spoke to Duncan until he'd drank a cup of coffee and was halfway through a second.

"Feeling okay?" Nyxas asked.

Duncan nodded, even though he didn't feel all right. He felt confused and uncertain about what had happened. Or what would happen now.

"They shot you," Brutus said.

Duncan looked at him.

"Several times," Brutus added.

Duncan smiled a little at Brutus. "Yeah."

"It wasn't fair Duncan. We just…" Nyxas shook his head a little side to side. "Evened it out so it was fair. Nyssa wouldn't have it any other way."

Duncan said nothing. He didn't want to talk about it. "Where is Nyssa?"

"She's…" Nyxas looked up. "Resting."

Duncan looked at Nyxas. "What?"

"Nyssa is resting."

"I don't believe you."

Nyxas smiled at Duncan. "She's dead, Duncan. She's old and it takes her longer to heal."

Duncan looked at his cup. "Where is she?"

"In her room," Nyxas said.

Duncan stood up and walked to a door by the fireplace at the other end of the house. He slowly walked in, shutting the door behind him. Nyssa was lying on her bed, looking like she was asleep. Duncan walked over to a chair and moved it to the bed. Duncan sat down, leaning back in the chair. Duncan looked out the window across the room, letting his mind wonder as he waited.

* * *

Duncan woke, hearing Nyssa moving. He looked at her. Firelight came through the door that had been opened a little and bathed her in soft warm light. Her golden hair seemed to glow in the light. Duncan leaned forward, watching her eyes open and focus on him.

"You had a good nap," Duncan said.

Nyssa smiled. "I suppose I did."

The two stared at each other for a long time.

"You're angry?" Nyssa asked.

Duncan shook his head. "No."

"Why are you here?"

"To thank you."

Nyssa slowly sat up against the headboard, wincing some. Duncan noticed her nightgown had a small bloody patch on her right side. Duncan met Nyssa's eyes again.

"How old are you?" Duncan asked.

Nyssa smiled, resting her head against the headboard. She looked across the room.

"Old," she replied

"How old?"

Nyssa sighed, her eyes looking at him. "Twelve thousand nine hundred and seventy-eight years old."

Duncan thought that he should be surprised, but for some reason he wasn't. Duncan looked down.

"Thank me for what?" Nyssa asked.

"Stopping them from killing me, and letting me fight by my rules afterwards. And never accusing me of killing your daughter."

Nyssa leaned toward Duncan, her hand touching his knee. Duncan looked up at her.

"You think you killed Geneesa?" Nyssa searched his eyes in the silence that followed.

"I don't know," Duncan whispered. "I miss her."

Nyssa smiled, sitting back. She patted the bed beside her. Duncan moved to the spot, sitting down. Nyssa took him in her arms, holding him like she was comforting a child.

"We all do," Nyssa said. "But no one as much as that little girl."

Duncan closed his eyes, trying to remember Geneesa's face. Her memories had begun to fade in the last few months. Duncan sighed, relaxing as he exhaled. Nyssa looked down, finding he'd fallen asleep.

She smiled, kissed his forehead and whispered against it, "You're a wonderful father, Duncan." Nyssa looked at him. "And when you wake, Analees will smile and still be her mother's daughter. You'll look in her eyes and you'll remember Geneesa's smile. Just as I remember her love when I look in your eyes."

Nyssa laid her head back against the headboard with a smile.


End file.
